1. This invention is directed to a system for mounting visual displays upon tall structures such as towers, and to the associated display and its mounting apparatus.
2. Visually prominent structures such as towers form a useful and attractive basis for visual displays such as advertisements. In the past, in the case of structures such as water towers, the large, elevated surface of the tank has been utilized, usually by way of painting. Murals as well as identifying-names of Companies or towns and cities have been applied in this manner. Also, pressure sensitive adherent vinyl has been applied to the tank surface, bearing the desired information or decoration.
In both instances, the application of the material has required the erection of scaffolding trusses, with associated extensive labour, both in the erection of a working platform, and in the subsequent application of the paint, or the vinyl liner. In the case of the vinyl, these materials are often subject to delamination, with consequent deterioration and destruction, with associated high labour costs for removal and replacement.
It should be born in mind that generally, over the course of time, these costs reoccur.